kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
8 B.C. * August 27th':'' Kylar is born as a distant relative to Augustus Caesar. * 'December 23rd':'' Brandon Wolves is born as a cousin to Kylar. 14 A.D. * '''''August 19th: Augustus Caesar is Assassinated. * August 23rd: Kylar, Brandon & many others are forced into Gladiator training. 15 A.D. * June 17th: Kylar is forced to kill Brandon in battle, Brandon's wife swore revenge. * June 20th: Kylar is rewarded with his very own legion of Roman Soldiers. 16 A.D. * December 23rd: Brandon Wolves Wife founds a group of rebels that would later evolve into Wolveslandia. 17 A.D. * January 13th: First attack from the Rebels proves deadly, a third of Kylar's Legion is KIA. * January 25th: Kylar receives more legions to combat the rebels. 20 A.D. * October 25th: Kylar's many legions engage in giant battle against the Rebels. Kylar almost kills the leader but disappears in a bright flash while engaged in combat. Kylar had been abducted by the alien race known as the Krin. 27 A.D. * March 3rd: Kylar is returned to Earth & Kyle The Destroyer is created. 30 A.D. * September 21st: Kylar is stabbed to death in the street by a criminal. He wakes up a few minutes later in a pool of blood without a scratch. 489 A.D. * The Kingdom of Kylar is established 496 A.D. * The Kingdom War Begins between the Kingdom of Kylar and the Kingdom of Wolves. 544 A.D. * The Kingdom War Ends by a peace deal. 959 A.D. * Kyle The Destroyer gets involved with the Black Magic Cult known as the Dark Order. He is gifted with supernatural powers. 963 A.D. * Dark Order summons Darkri, The Darkness is Created. 965 A.D. * Multiple Settlements are attacked by Dark Forces. The Beginning of the Dark War. 1247 A.D. * The Darkness is Banished to a faraway place by a Great Wizard named Xium. 1883 * The Wolveslandian Republic settles in Antarctica. 1914 * July 28: World War 1 Begins 1918 * November 11: World War 1 ends 1937 * July 7: Beginning of Second Sino-Japanese War, the prelude to the Pacific side of World War II. 1939 * September 1st':'' German invasion of Poland, World War 2 officially begins. * 'September 3rd':'' The United Kingdom and France declared war on Germany 1940 * August 12: Battle of Britain begins 1941 * '''''June 22nd: Germany invades The Soviet Union. * December 7th: Japanese attack on the United States naval base "Pearl Harbor" * December 9th: The United States of America joins the Allied Nations. 1942 * February 5th: The Brotherhood of Kylar joins the Axis Powers. * June 4: Battle of Midway * December 23rd: The Wolveslandian Republic joins the Allied Nations. 1943 * July 5: Germans launch battle of Kursk 1944 * June 6: Operation Overlord begins in Northern France. 1945 * April 30th: Adolf Hitler commits suicide. * August 6th: United States drops Atomic bomb known as "Little Boy" on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. * August 9th: United States drops an Atomic bomb known as "Fat Man" on the Japanese city of Nagasaki. * September 2nd: The Empire of Japan officially surrenders to Allied Powers. 1946 * January 30th: The Brotherhood of Kylar attempts an invasion on the WLR's Antarctica as a last resort. * May 5th: The Brotherhood of Kylar is pushed out of Antartica. * August 21st: The Allied Powers commence large raid on The Brotherhood of Kylar's Headquarters. Kylar disappears and the Allies suspect similar fate to that of Hitler. * August 23rd: The Second World War ends. 2001 * [[September 11|''September 11]]:'' Terrorist attack in the USA, War on Terror begins. 2003 * December 23: BlackDarkWolves is created in a Wolveslandian lab 2043 * August 14th: Third Sino-Japanese War Begins 2052 * October 6th: The Third World War Begins 2079 * December 15th: The Third World War "Ends" * Cloning soldiers is a success, The Kylelandian Empire is founded. 2081 * October 25th: The Clone War Begins, KLE Invade China * Japan joins the KLE to conquer China 2083 * November 2nd: The KLE successfully conquers China 2084 * The KLE begins the invasion of the rest of Europe. 2087 * Europe is completely under KL control. 2088 * July 4th: The KLE Invaded North America * July 28th: Mexico joins the KLE in American Invasion. 2094 * December 30th: The Clone War Ends, The Kylelandian Empire rules most of the World. 2114 * The small nation of Tigerlandia is defeated in Asia in a crossfire event between the KLE and WLR. 2132 * The Wolveslandian Republic leave Earth and look for new worlds to Colonize. 2137 * The Kylelandian Empire build a massive spaceship to travel the stars. 2200 * Devastation of Captmell 2231 * The Wolveslandian Republic discover a perfect planet and name it Wolveslandia. They start colonizing Wolveslandia soon after discovery. 2252 * A former mining colony of the Kylelandian Empire known as FX52 starts a revolt. 2257 * FX52 gets independence and renames itself Foxlandia. 2259 * FoxLandian Invasion of Kratos, The Blitzer Alliance flees the planet. 2260 * The Blitzer Alliance crash lands onto KL Earth. 2267 * Kyle The Destroyer gets brutally attacked by a Psychopath who dismembers his arms and legs but manages to survive. Kyle The Destroyer, unfortunately, loses his supernatural powers because of attack. 2285 * Blitzerians vs Kylelandian War 2301 * The Blitzer Alliance relocate to Jarnix 2331 * The Wolveslandian Republic discover a massive Ice Planet the size of Jupiter. They begin to colonize this planet and call it ERA WHITE. 2375 * The Kylelandian Empire land on a Forest Planet and discover the magical nation of Franklandia. 2387 * The Kylelandian Empire lands on Giga and discovers the Great Titans. 2400 * The Wolveslandian Republic and Kylelandian Empire sign an Armistice. 2442 * The Krin Invade the Milky Way Galaxy 2634 * The Krin are defeated and retreat from the Milky Way 2756 * The Universal War Begins 2820 * The Darkness is rediscovered on a planet known as Seckross. 2943 * The KLE mining colony on Sundar is attacked by an alien reptilian race known as the hunters. 3583 * October 23: ''Falanta declares its independence from the WolvesLandian Republic. The Falantan Confederation is established 3645 * ''February 4: President Travis DeGroot is assassinated by Gregory Eiffelman. Vice President Ivan orders his early release so he could become his right-hand man 3687 * The ErrorLandian Resistance takes over Eripore, Falantan Civil War begins 3692 * June 14: ''The Empire of ErrorLandia is established and joins the Milky Way Coalition. June 14th also became recognized as Kylar’s Day on Falanta. 3693 * ''February 20th: The Empire of ErrorLandia declares war on the WolvesLandian Republic, Conquest of Delteros begins * Kyle The Destroyer is assassinated by a group of WLR Assassins 3697 * Battle of ERA WHITE is lost despite the efforts of their many allies. Kylar disappears through Krin Portal, The Kylelandian Empire collapses, The Universal War ends * The Post-Ultra War begins 3699 * August 19: KyleLandia vs. ErrorLandia conflict begins and ends 3702 * Kylar's clone army deteriorates due to a broken mental tether from Kylar's disappearance resulting in mindless husks in KL uniforms causing a similar event to that of a zombie apocalypse. 3703 * January 9: Empire of ErrorLandia proposes a ceasefire to the WolvesLandian Republic to help with clone eradication. 3731 * The last remnants of the KLE's military are destroyed, The Post-Ultra War is over. 3732 * December 21: ''ErrorLandia begins the '''10th Crusade in an effort to reunite the KLE’s key planets. 3741 * The 10th Crusade ends. 3743 * ''February 12: ''Ethereous is annexed by ErrorLandia. 3775 * The Foxlandian Federation declares war on The Wolveslandian Republic. 3777 * First successful excavation of Krin technology on Therrius-6 3779 * '''''July 28: The Excavation Wars begin. 3786 * October 1: The Excavation Wars end. 5570 * November 1':'' The Seven-Decade War begins with the destruction of K-35A. 5640 * '''November 1: The Seven-Decade War ends. Empire of ErrorLandia is forced into exile. 5697 * The Krin return to the Milky Way Galaxy with Kylar as their leader. * Krin Kylar forms the New Empire of Kylar. * The End War begins.